


to where we belong

by elixurkecob



Series: of the good and the bad. [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Dystopia, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Running Away, first continuation on here!!, i hope u all like it, slight mentions tho, sunwoo dies oops, yall requested part two so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixurkecob/pseuds/elixurkecob
Summary: fighting for their freedom, all through blood and tears
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: of the good and the bad. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132574
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	to where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> part two of when i come to you!! i hope you guys enjoy <33

"kevin," it was pitch black out, and neither of them had gotten any sleep. maybe they wouldve been able to see stars if it werent for light pollution, but thats just what city life was like. boring, pressuring, overwhelming, "kevin, what if we ran away?" and for a while, there was silence. it wasnt tense, yet it wasnt comforting. it felt normal, bland, plain, void of any feeling, but that was okay, because, at this point in time, it was exactly what they were used to.

and kevin seriously thought about it. he could run away from everything, start a new life. he would no longer be looked at in a way that made him feel the pressure to be perfect, he would no longer have to fit everyones standards, instead, he could be himself. he inhaled, thinking not only of how his own story would twist, but at the same time, jacobs.

jacob had been living through sharp glares, daggers, the atmosphere of utter dread whenever he was seen in large crowds. he had lived as someone who was feared, who was told to be a curse to society, a mistake. yet, kevin knew that the older didnt think of it only for himself, it was for them.

it was for them, so they could finally be free. so they could finally show off how they made one another happy, so they could finally show off what they had without being cast out as forbidden, without being cast out as odd, against the norm. no, everything would just be something often seen in someones daily life. they wouldnt have the titles of hero or villain hung around their neck, suffocating them and bringing them down, down, deeper into a rabbit hole of higher standards.

that silence, it wasnt comfortable, it wasnt tense, it was normal. just like how everything would be if they gave up on this dystopia of a city. they wanted everything to go right, but then why would they need heroes? why would they need villains? were they trying to spice things up with violence and harm? is that what they wanted? to see anyone but themselves struggle to survive? to have a task to save them or take them over and rule as something so, so wrong?

"yeah, lets run away. like the fairytales, we can live a happy ending." kevin sighed wistfully. he had wished for something happier for so long now, a life where he didnt have to fear for his own safety. yet he never believed that there was a place that he could escape to, that he would be caught in this trap of a life until the very second that he died.

kevin had always believed that he wouldnt die of old age, instead bleeding to his very death. but, as he took jacobs hand in his own and slipped out into the darkness that awaited them, he didnt think that any longer.

freedom. finally, they could have it. they would be free, maybe not safe, but anything was better than whatever they were in right now. they would finally be able to have a taste of it, what its like to live a life without such a large sense of fear and worry. maybe they could finally have those broad daylight rooftop picnic dates they had fantasized about. they could finally sleep in late, they could finally relieve themselves of the dread of waking up every morning.

but who were they to think that they would hold that satisfaction so easily? of course they would be at risk of bleeding their heart out the moment they stepped into the world outside home. why did they think it would change? why did they put their own hopes up?

kevin wouldve recognized those voices no matter the time of day. sunwoo, chanhee, they were bickering, but they were a team. oddly enough, it was a villain and a villain against a villain and a hero.

how stupid was it of them to not bring anything to defend themselves with, only their hands and legs able to fight? oh, their cries. trickling from them, blood, pain, yet they still fought with their blood and tears.

how was it that it was frowned upon for a villain to be a murderer, yet if it was a hero, they were swooned over? how was it fair when it was the same crime? everyone had the same faults, though only certain ones being put upon a pedestal. why was it that who you were was determined by the title you were given at birth? why was this what they wanted it to be like, how was that fair? why were they chosen to play around in others fantasy world, told to take part in this twisted masquerade?

"aww, trying to run away with your loverboy, moon? a shame that the two of you looked so happy together." oh, that wretched cocky tone. he hated it, and even with the utter pain he felt, kevin still spat back.

"yeah, and we would be much better if you got out of our way. though, then again, if you fall into your role in this dystopia, i suppose that isnt what youd like, right, sun?" he wouldnt miss this one bit, he would rather watch this city crash and burn than hold it up himself any longer.

kevin didnt get a response, no, he never would, because with the knife that had been stabbed into sunwoos back– somehow, jacob had found a way to steal it from chanhee, who was... following behind him? huh, weird– he was deemed dead.

"kev, you dont mind if chanhee comes with, right?" he sounded breathless, and reasonably so, hell, was sunwoo the first person he had killed? and being exhausted himself, he simply shook his head. it would be fine. besides, if anything more happened, it was an easier fight now.

from two to three, the bottoms of their feet ached. whining, complaining, though, all of that nature would just attract attention to them. they had to keep going, no fights, no sounds.

  


the sun was starting to rise, and the outskirts of the city were starting to fade out. thank god, they had made it. alive. sure, everything ached, they would collapse at any moment, but they were _living._

chanhee had split off, but thats okay. he wasnt dependent on them, and that was a good thing. however, the two of them, kevin and jacob, they couldnt live without one another.

but, they had made it out of that hellhole, they were rid of the title that was dragging them through the dirt and the mud.

at last, they could do everything they had dreamed of. they found a place to stay, a place to be, a place were they both were welcomed.

at last, they could show themselves with a smile, one that was genuine instead of forced. no longer did they have to where a mask, take part in a masquerade that caused them to be starved of each others touch.

at last, they were in a place where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> oo dumpster words!! kudos and comments are appreciated <3 if theres any typos, i apologize, i didnt have the time to proofread this


End file.
